Harry Potter und der Erbe Voldemorts
by Andreas Schramm
Summary: Teil 1: Der Fluch des blauen Rubins  Der Sohn Voldemorts weiß nichts von seiner Herkunft und wird von Dumbledore nach Hogwarts gebracht, um den Orden des Phönix im Kampf zu unterstützen... Pairings: HPGW, RWHG, OCKB Chapter 1


Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören Joanne Kathleen Rowling, dem Bloomsbury Verlag, der AOL Time Warner Company, und was weiß ich, wer noch dran verdient, ich jedenfalls nicht. Die Kapitelbilder sind nur temporär, bis ich einen Illustrator gefunden habe. Die momentanen sind teils selbst gezeichnet, teils von vorhandenen Bildern aus dem Netz zusammenretuschiert, teils Charakterfotos aus dem Spiel „Die Sims 2" Daher gehören die auch nicht mir!

Großen Dank noch an meine Beta Leser (Hoffe, ich vergesse keinen :-) )

supernerbd

Loreen Hastrich

Jörn Knauer

Saskia „Sassi" Trüe

Anja Lee

Genre: General, Romantik, Humor, Action

Rating: NC-17 (oder ab 16)

Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermine, Arti/Katie Bell

Gewidmet

Richard Harris

„He _actually is_ Dumbledore"

Trailer: 

Black Screen

Stimme: Nach Voldemorts Anhängern, einem Basilisken, einem Drachen, Zentauren und Riesen…

Cutscenes aus Harry Potter I bis V 

Stimme: Kommt die bis jetzt härteste Herausforderung für Harry Potter...

Man sieht Harry, wie er geschockt in die Kamera blickt.

Ein junger Mann um die 18, groß, schlank, durchtrainiert, wird gezeigt. Mit Sonnenbrille, langem, schwarzem Trenchcoat, schwarzer Hose und Hemd, Zigarette im Mundwinkel, steht er auf dem Gleis 9 3/4 

Stimme: Ein Amerikaner!!!

Man sieht Arti im Zugabteil mit Harry und Co 

Arti: Hi, ich bin Arti Finchley, aus New York!

Man sieht Harry, wie er Arti zögernd die Hand reicht 

Harry: Hi, ich bin Harry Potter.

Arti: Ach, ist das so?

Stimme: Im Armenviertel New Yorks aufgewachsen...

Man sieht Arti in labbrigen T-Shirt und Jeans 

Stimme: ... kommt er mit dem geordneten Leben in Britannien nur schwer zurecht...

Man sieht Arti, wie er anstatt einer Hogwartsuniform seinen Trenchcoat im Unterricht trägt 

Arti zu McGonnagal: In der Schulordnung steht „Arbeitskleidung: Schwarz", über das Material steht da kein Wort.

Stimme: Da er sich nicht ihnen anpasst, bringt er sie dazu, sich ihm anzupassen...

Man sieht die Gryffindors, wie sie alle mit gestylten Klamotten im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen 

Stimme: In der Geschichte geht es um Liebe...

Man sieht Arti mit Katie Bell 

Arti: Ich liebe dich, Katie

Katie: Ich liebe dich auch, Arti

Man sieht die beiden, wie sie sich Küssen 

Stimme: ...um Hass...

Man sieht Arti und Malfoy, wie sie sich gegenüberstehen 

Malfoy: Ich werde dich besiegen!

Arti: Ich werde dich töten!

Stimme: ...um Freunde...

Man sieht Arti und Harry 

Stimme: ...um Feinde...

Man sieht Malfoy, Arti und Harry 

Stimme: ...und ein Dunkles Geheimnis...

Man sieht Arti, wie er Harry, Ron und Hermine seinen Anhänger zeigt 

Arti: Das hier sind meine Mom und mein Dad...

Harry geschockt: Das... ist...

HARRY POTTER UND DER ERBE VOLDEMORTS

TEIL 1: Der Fluch des Blauen Rubins

Prolog: Alpträume

Harry sah, wie Sirius dem roten Lichtblitz von Bellatrix Lestrange auswich: Er lachte sie aus.

„Komm schon, du kannst es doch besser!", rief er und seine Stimme hallte in dem Gewölberaum wieder. Der zweite Lichtblitz jedoch traf ihn direkt auf die Brust. Das Lachen auf seinem Gesicht war noch nicht ganz verloschen, doch seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Harry ließ Neville los, den er bis dahin festgehalten hatte, und sprang die Stufen herab. Er zog seinen Zauberstab. Auch die anderen im Raum wandten sich dem Podium zu. Es schien, als dauerte es eine Ewigkeit, bis Sirius stürzte. Sein Körper schwang sich in einem anmutigen Bogen und er fiel rücklings durch den zerschlissenen Schleier, der von dem Steinbogen herabhing. Harry sah den zugleich angstvollen und überraschten Ausdruck auf dem einst schönen und nun verwüsteten Gesicht seines Paten, als er durch den uralten Bogen fiel und hinter dem Schleier verschwand, welcher, wie in einem steifen Luftzug flatterte dann aber schnell wieder zur Ruhe kam.

„SIRIUS!!!!", schrie Harry aus vollem Leib „NEEEEEEEEEEEEIN!!!!"

Der Schrei hallte von Harrys Traumwelt in die Wirklichkeit, und ehe er sich versah, saß er senkrecht im Bett, nass geschwitzt und noch zerzauster als er es in den letzten Tagen schon war.

„Sirius, ich..." Harry sah sich um, und stellte überrascht fest, dass er in seinem Zimmer im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 war, in gezwungener Sicherheit. Er atmete tief durch.

'Ein Traum, Harry', sagte er immer noch zitternd zu sich selbst. Seit er vor einer Woche in den Ligusterweg zurückgekehrt war, hatte er jede Nacht den gleichen Alptraum. Seit einer Woche war er jetzt jeden Abend, nachdem er stundenlang auf seinem Bett gesessen hatte und erst im Morgengrauen eingeschlafen war, in der Mysteriumsabteilung gewesen.

Harry nahm seine Brille vom Nachttisch und stand auf. Einschlafen konnte er jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr. Das wusste er nun schon aus Erfahrung. Hatte er in den ersten Tagen noch versucht erneut Schlaf zu finden, so wusste er es in diesem Augenblick besser: Er würde nicht mehr einschlafen können.

Mit dieser Gewissheit klar vor Augen zog er seine nass geschwitzten Klamotten aus, ging ins Bad, das um diese Uhrzeit noch frei von der Anwesenheit der Dursleys war, und setzte seine Brille nochmals ab.

„Mann, Harry, reiß dich zusammen!", sagte er laut, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, und spritzte sich eine gehörige Menge eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Als er sich wieder erhob und in den Spiegel sah, lief ihm ein Teil des Wassers aus seinen Haaren den Rücken hinunter, und er wurde kurz an den Desillusionierungszauber von Moody erinnert. Harry seufzte, setzte die Brille an ihren Platz, ging zurück in sein Zimmer und holte sich einen neuen Schlafanzug aus dem Schrank. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett, während er die Beine in die Hose steckte, dabei fiel sein Blick auf den Tagespropheten von vor zwei Wochen, welcher auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Harry vergaß das Anziehen und las:

_DER DUNKLE LORD IST ZURÜCKGEKEHRT_

_Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge hat Freitagnacht in einer kurzen Stellungnahme bestätigt, dass ER, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, in unser Land zurückgekehrt und wieder aktiv ist._

'Haben sie es endlich begriffen...', dachte Harry, und er erinnerte sich daran, wie viele seiner Mitschüler, die ihn im letzten Jahr noch für einen gestörten Angeber hielten, sich am Tag des Erscheinens dieser Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, bei ihm entschuldigen wollten. Er hatte nicht reagiert, denn jetzt war in den Hintergrund gerückt, dass er sich das ganze Jahr über so gewünscht hatte, sie würden ihm glauben, jetzt da Sirius to... fort war. Harry las weiter:

_Albus Dumbledore, wieder eingesetzter Leiter der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, wieder eingesetztes Mitglied der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung und wieder eingesetzter Großmeister des Zauberergamots, stand bisher nicht für einen Kommentar zur Verfügung._

Harry las die Zeile noch einmal und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Ja. Das war Albus Dumbledore wie er leibt und lebte. Er legte den Tagespropheten beiseite und zog rasch den Schlafanzug fertig an und sah daraufhin zu Hedwigs Käfig. Er war leer; die Käfigtür sowie sein Zimmerfenster standen offen. Seine Schneeeule war auf der Jagd. Und wieder musste Harry lächeln. Onkel Vernon hatte es Harry diesmal nicht verboten, Hedwig fliegen zu lassen. Ein Vorteil gegenüber den anderen, gefängnisgleichen Jahren bei den Dursleys.

Wenn man es genau betrachtet und diese anderen Jahre mit zum Vergleich zieht, so hatte Harry diesen Sommer ein viel leichteres Leben bei den Dursleys. Zu diesen Vergünstigungen zählte beispielsweise, dass Onkel Vernon überhaupt nicht mit Harry sprach. Weder Beleidigungen, noch Befehle. Er mied stur jeglichen Kontakt zu seinem Neffen, und auch Petunia sprach nur das nötigste mit dem Teenager. Das tat Harry wirklich gut. Natürlich wusste er, dass es dafür nur einen Grund gab: Die beiden fürchteten sich dermaßen vor den „Freaks", die Harry aus seiner „Irrenschule" zu ihnen am Anfang der Ferien gebracht hatten, dass sie ihn auf keinen Fall ärgern wollten. Und das kam Harry auch ganz recht. Schließlich waren die Dursleys neben Lord Voldemort das wohl geringere Übel und es nicht wert, sich all zu viele Gedanken um sie zu machen.

Diesen Vorteil von mehren Seiten betrachtet, war es ein Gewinn und das nicht nur auf einer Ebene. Und wie es nun mal Menschen inne ist, ließ er keine Möglichkeit aus diese Angst weiter zu schüren. Das gelang ihm auf eine ganz simple Art und Weise: Er pflegte regen Kontakt zu seinen Freunden, von den Dursleys angesehen als „Freaks".

Er hatte bis jetzt jeden Abend bei den Weasleys angerufen, und seinem Freund Ron und dessen Mutter, Mrs. Weasley, versichert, dass es ihm gut ging. Außerdem nutzte er die Möglichkeit um an ein paar Informationen zu kommen, denn er wusste, dass man dem Tagespropheten nicht immer trauen konnte.

Ein weiterer Beweis für die neu gewonnene Freiheit Harrys war ein Vorfall am gestrigen Tag:

Als Harry gesagt hatte, er würde gerne mal wieder Fish and Chips essen, hatte Tante Petunia extra Fischstäbchen und Backofen-Pommes vom Einkaufen mitgebracht. Als sie das Abendessen auftrug, staunte Harry nicht schlecht, als er das erwähnte Gericht vor sich sah. Die Ernüchterung über diese Aufmerksamkeit seiner Tante kam, indem sie ihn aufforderte, dass er diesen „Menschen" ja mitteilen solle, dass sie für ihn gekocht hatte. Und trotzdem ließ er sich natürlich nichts anmerken und es sich einfach schmecken. Und doch wurde das Essen durch einen Gedanken für ihn nicht mehr ganz so schön: _Wenn doch nur Sirius sehen könnte, dass es seinem Harry gut ging..._

Harry legte sich ins Bett und starrte die graue Decke gedankenverloren an. Die Erinnerung an diesen traurigen Gedanken ließ ihn sogleich innerlich zusammen zucken. Er vermisste seinen Paten. Er fand es ungerecht, wie er behandelt wurde, was die ganze Sache um den Mord an seinen Eltern und Peter Pettigrew anging, und dass er nun keine Zeit mehr mit ihm verbringen konnte. Diese zwölf Jahre, in denen er die Ungerechtigkeit der Dursleys erleben musste, bis er endlich erfuhr, dass er einen Paten hatte. Die Hoffnung endlich ein schönes zu Hause zu haben… und plötzlich war alles zerstört. Und ohne es verhindern zu können war sein Kopf von den schmerzlichen Erinnerungen überladen und aus seinen sonst so ruhigen und strahlend grünen Augen liefen Tränen. Ein Heulkrampf von ungekannter Stärke übermannte ihn und für diesen Moment, in dem er einsam in seinem Bett lag, ließ er die Maske fallen. Dann beruhigte er sich langsam wieder.

Harry schloss die Augen und rief sich vor seinem inneren Auge noch mal das Bild seines Paten in Erinnerung. _Oh, Sirius..._

Plötzlich sah er eine andere Gestalt vor seinem geistigen Auge. Ein vierzehnjähriges Mädchen, mit zotteligem, schmutzig-blondem Haar, sehr hellen Augenbrauen und einem leicht irren Blick. Sie hatte Radieschenohrringe und eine Kette aus Butterbierkorken. Harry erkannte sie als Luna Lovegood. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und sagte mit ihrer leicht verrückten, weichen Stimme;

„_Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir sie nicht wieder sehen... Du hast sie doch auch gehört, Harry!"_

Dieser Gedanke brachte ihm Trost und Ruhe. Sie hatte ja Recht. Irgendwann würde er all jene Menschen wieder sehen, die er nur kurz kannte und doch über alles liebte. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und Tränen in den Augen schlief Harry seelenruhig ein.

Harry erwachte an diesem Samstag sehr spät. Als erstes fiel ihm auf, dass er seine Brille noch trug. Er streckte sich und drehte sich zur Seite, und sah, dass seine Nachtischlampe noch brannte. Schnell knipste er sie aus und stand auf. Er ging hinüber zu seinem Schrank, um sich ein T-Shirt und eine Hose für den heutigen Tag zu nehmen, dabei sah er in den Spiegel an der Innenseite seines Schrankes. Ihm blickte ein zerzauster fünfzehnjähriger entgegen, der mit bereits zwei Narben für sein Leben gezeichnet war: Eine blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn, und eine lange Narbe an seinem rechten Unterarm, an welcher Wurmschwanz vor einem Jahr Harrys Blut entnommen hatte. Harry seufzte und nahm ein blaues T-Shirt samt Jeans, packte seinen Nassgeschwitzten Schlafanzug von letzter Nacht und ging ins Bad. Nachdem er sich geduscht und Zähne geputzt hatte, sah er noch einmal in den Spiegel. Die nassen Haare klebten ihm an der Stirn, und Harry fand, dass er wie ein kleiner Junge aussah. Er überlegte, ob er nicht eine neue Frisur vertragen könnte... Seine Haare waren zwar so verstrubbelt, wie es einst sein Vater immer extra getan hatte, Harry hatte es letztes Jahr in Snapes Denkarium gesehen, aber trotzdem sah Harry nicht so cool aus wie James. Harry überlegte kurz... er war so alt wie sein Vater damals, aber sah immer noch aus wie ein halbes Kind... sicher, er war mittlerweile etwas gewachsen, und es hatte sich auch ein leichtes Bärtchen gebildet... Harry strich sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht, und erschrak fast, als er sein Spiegelbild sah. Wenn er die Haare nach oben kämmen würde, und sie trotzdem verstrubbelte, sah er glatt ein Jahr älter aus. Er drehte sich und betrachtete seine Haare von allen Seiten.

‚Jawohl, ich muss sie hochkämmen' dachte er sich ‚aber wenn sie trocken werden, fallen sie wieder um, es sei denn...' Harry entdeckte das Haarspray von Tante Petunia, nahm es, überlegte noch einmal kurz und sprühte sich dann die Haare voll, bis sie von allein stehen blieben.

„Ja" sagte Harry laut „so gefällt's mir!"

Als Harry fertig war, ging er hinunter in die Küche, Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia saßen im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher, Dudley war nicht zu Hause.

„Ich bin wach!", rief Harry seinen Verwandten zu. Onkel Vernon erschrak so sehr, das er sich fast verschluckte. Er wollte Harry anbrüllen, besann sich jedoch eines besseren und meinte nur: „Äh, Schön!" und schwieg wieder.

„Ich mach mir schnell was zu Essen, Tante Petunia", rief Harry und bekam zur Antwort: „In Ordnung."

Harry schlug sich zwei Eier in die Pfanne und nachdem sie fertig gebraten waren und er meinte, dass er genug Salz rangehauen hatte, aß Harry sie mit Genuss. Dabei sah er vom Tisch aus hinüber zum Fernseher und verfolgte die Talkshow, die sein Onkel und seine Tante sich gerade ansahen. Als Harry fertig gegessen hatte, räumte er seinen Teller und das Besteck in die Spülmaschine. Plötzlich hörte Harry ein Flattern vor dem Fenster. Onkel Vernon zuckte erneut zusammen, und Harry fragte sich einen kleinen Moment, ob sein Onkel wohl langsam einen bleibenden Schaden davongetragen hatte, dann ging er jedoch zum Fenster und sah eine Schleiereule, die einen Brief in den Krallen trug. Er ließ sie herein, und die Eule setzte sich auf den Küchentisch.

„Schaff das Vieh hier raus!", brüllte Vernon los, besann sich dann eines Besseren und fügte hinzu: „...bitte" Harry grinste, befreite den Vogel von dem Brief, der darauf sofort aufstieg und aus dem Fenster wieder hinausflog. Als er den Brief besah, stutzte Harry.

„Mr. und Mrs. Vernon Dursley, Ligusterweg 4, im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch, Surrey. Ist für dich, Onkel Vernon."

Vernon Dursley drehte sich langsam um.

„Das dürfte wohl kaum möglich sein, ICH bekomme Post auf normalen Weg."

„Da steht dein Name drauf!", erwiderte Harry und warf seinem Onkel den Brief in den Schoss. Vernon sah kurz auf den Absender und sagte: „Würde es dir was ausmachen...?" Harry verstand, nickte und ging aus dem Zimmer. Er wollte sowieso noch ein wenig in seinen Büchern stöbern, um eventuell Stunden für die Defensiv-Allianz, oder Dumbledores Armee - kurz DA - vorzubereiten. Die DA war eine Art Club, den Harry mit seinen Freunden letztes Jahr gegründet hatte, um die schreckliche Schulpolitik des Ministeriums für Zauberei zu unterwandern. Als Harry gerade über seinem „Flüche und Gegenflüche Band 3" brütete, überlegte er, ob er, jetzt, da er Professor Umbridge los war, überhaupt weitere Stunden halten müsste. Weiter fragte er sich, ob er vielleicht die DA als offizielle Schülerverbindung anmelden sollte. Jetzt, da es nicht mehr gegen irgendwelche Erlässe verstieß, wollten vielleicht noch mehr Leute Mitglied werden.

„Wenn es so kommt...", sagte Harry laut zu sich selbst, „muss ich noch viele Stunden vorbereiten..." Er versank wieder in seinem Buch und begann, sich einzelne Notizen zu machen.

Es war spät abends und in Hogsmeade regnete es in Strömen. Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, saß in dem Pub „Eberkopf" und lauschte dem gegen die Fenster trommelnden Regen. Er hatte ein kleines Treffen des Orden des Phönix einberufen und wartete nun darauf, dass die Mitglieder kamen. Nach dem Ableben von Sirius war es keinem mehr möglich gewesen, in das Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf zu gelangen.

Mad-Eye Moody war der erste, der im Eberkopf eintraf und er gesellte sich gleich zu Dumbledore an den Tisch. Der vergnügte, väterliche Blick in Dumbledores Augen, den er sonst hatte, war verschwunden, er sah eher besorgt aus.

„Professor?", grummelte Moody, „Halten Sie es für klug, sich im Eberkopf zu treffen? Was, wenn die falschen Leute uns belauschen?"

„Keine Bange, Alastor, es ist sicher hier!"

„Wenn Sie das sagen, Professor..." Da öffnete sich erneut die Tür des Pubs und ein sehr großer Mann, fast doppelt so groß wie ein normaler Mensch, mit einem dicken Mantel aus Maulwurffell, den jeder hier sofort als Hagrid, den Wildhüter von Hogwarts erkannte, trat ein. Er sah sich kurz um und ging dann schnurstracks auf Albus Dumbledore zu.

„´N Abend Professor. Was is´n so wichtig?" Er hatte eben den Brief von Dumbledore bekommen, die Eule, dieihn überbracht hatte, war völlig außer Atem gewesen.

„Gemach, Hagrid. Wenn die anderen da sind, werde ich alles erklären." Hagrid setzte sich auf eine Bank am Tisch und füllte diese voll aus. Nach einiger Zeit traf auch Professor McGonagall ein, setzte sich ebenfalls, nun waren alle da. Dumbledore sagte mit sehr ernster Miene:

„Schön, dass Sie kommen konnten. Um es kurz zu machen, ich erwarte noch Cornelius Fudge, denn wir benötigen seine Unterstützung. Also, kein Wort über den Orden! Es geht um den Jungen Finchley, denn ich plane, ihn dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts zu bringen." Eine Pause entstand, doch ehe jemand etwas sagen konnte, wurde die Tür des Pubs erneut geöffnet und Cornelius Fudge betrat die Schmuddelige Schankstube.

„Guten Abend, Dumbledore. Darf ich fragen, was diesem späten Treffen zugrunde liegt?", sagte er und setzte sich mit an die Tischgruppe.

„Schön, dass du es auch noch geschafft hast, Cornelius. Es geht um eine Präventivmaßnahme gegen Voldemort!" Die Anwesenden zuckten bei dem Namen zusammen. Seitdem Voldemort das Ministerium angegriffen hatte, war Fudge gezwungen, Dumbledore zu glauben.

„Ich habe beschlossen, dass es das Beste wäre, Arti Finchley in Hogwarts aufzunehmen und ihn auf unsere Seite zu ziehen, bevor Voldemort Interesse an ihm bekommt!" Eine weitere Pause entstand. Fudge blickte Dumbledore ungläubig an. Es war Hagrid, der die Stille durchbrach.

„Wer is´n das?", brummte er. Albus Dumbledore sah ihn an und versuchte zu erklären:

„Voldemort muss eine kurze Zeit lang _menschliche_ Züge gehabt haben, denn er verliebte sich in eine Muggelfrau. Sie wurde schwanger, doch dann triumphierte wieder das Böse in Voldemort, und er kehrte zurück zu seinen Todessern. Der Junge wurde zur gleichen Zeit, quasi in der gleichen Minute geboren, als der ‚Avada Kedavra'-Fluch vom jungen Potter auf Voldemort zurückfiel." Moody ergänzte:

„Und wir dachten, dass Du-Weisst-Schon-Wer's... na ja, was auch immer von ihm noch da war, in seinen Sohn floh. Doch da er nun in seinem neuen, alten Körper zurückgekommen ist, wissen wir, dass Arti nichts damit zu tun hat. Vermutlich weiss Du-Weisst-Schon-Wer gar nicht, dass er einen Sohn hat." Und dann fuhr er, an Dumbledore gewandt, fort: „Aber warum willst du ihn unterrichten?" Doch es war Fudge, der das Wort ergriff:

„Woher wissen wir, dass der Junge nicht gefährlich ist???"

„Lass es uns wenigstens versuchen, Cornelius. Falls der Junge eine Bedrohung darstellt, wird er sofort außer Gefecht gesetzt. Wenn Moody wieder Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gibt, ist er..."

„Ähh... Professor? Ich hab nie wirklich unterrichtet...", brummte Moody dazwischen.

„Jedenfalls denke ich, wenn wir Arti Finchley unterrichten, wird er niemals mit den Dunklen Künsten in Berührung kommen. Er wäre ein starker Verbündeter gegen Voldemort, selbst wenn er nur halb so stark ist wie sein Vater."

„Sehr überzeugend, Dumbledore", meinte Cornelius Fudge „Aber der Junge ist schon zu alt! Er ist nun vierzehn. Normalerweise kommen die Kinder mit zehn oder elf in die Schule. Die Kinder werden Fragen stellen und nicht sehr begeistert sein, wenn der Sohn von Du-Weisst-Schon-Wem mit ihnen in eine Klasse geht."

„Darum müssen wir geheim halten, dass er Voldemorts Erbe ist. Wir sagen den Schülern, er sei aus Amerika hergezogen, und dort seien die vom Ministerium nicht so gründlich, und hatten ihn in einer so großen Stadt wie New York übersehen...", meinte McGonnagal.

„Außerdem", fuhr sie fort, „muss er unbedingt nach Gryffindor! Nicht auszudenken was passiert, wenn der Sprechende Hut ihn nach Slytherin steckt, was er zweifellos tun würde."

„Ganz recht, Minerva. Aber interessehalber lassen wir ihn den Hut mal aufsetzen. Ich werde mit dem Hut reden, wir verstehen uns sehr gut." Das erste Mal erschien auf Dumbeldores Gesicht ein Lächeln, obwohl er genau wusste, wie ernst die Lage war.

„Doch nun zu dir, Hagrid. Du holst Arti zu uns, gehst mit ihm in die Winkelgasse und erklärst ihm alles. Dass er der Sohn eines Massenmörders ist, musst du ihm nicht sagen, auch nicht, dass wir diesen bekämpfen. Ich werde mit dem Jungen sprechen und ihm alles erzählen, wenn er bereit ist. Und ich denke, es ist für ihn Schock genug, wenn er erfährt, dass er ein Zauberer ist."

„Aber klar, Professor!" sagte Hagrid, nicht ohne einen gewissen Anteil an Sorge in seiner Stimme. Und damit war es beschlossene Sache, dass Arti Finchley, der Sohn Voldemorts, im kommenden Schuljahr in Hogwarts anfangen sollte.


End file.
